


General Lane Discovers the Truth

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, General Lane is an Asshat, Pregnancy, Xenophobia, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: General Lane discovers Lucy is pregnant





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568385) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> Warning for Xenophobia, i think that's it, but let me know if i missed anything

When General Lane had gotten a call from his youngest daughter he had been thrilled. She had obviously realised the stupidity of tying her future to a covert agency, let alone the DEO, who deals with aliens, and other freaks of nature.

How was she supposed to advance when no one had ever heard of her or the work she had done?

How was she supposed to find a husband?

 

And then he had arrived at the restaurant in National City where she wanted to meet and he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Beside her sits the one thing he hates more than anything, Supergirl. He hates Supergirl like no other, it was part of the reason why he had started Cadmus, aliens like her and her damnable cousin. And now he watches as his daughter dares to sit beside her at the table, how she dares to invite him to dine with it.

 

He pulls out the chair, no matter how he may hate Supergirl he won't abandon his daughter to her machinations.

And then he notices it,

the bump, 

His eyes narrow, he realises what this means in an instant, his hand reaching for his sidearm. 

This alien has impregnated his daughter!

One wasn't enough, now they had to take away his other daughter as well, no way in hell. His hand barely closes around the butt of his pistol before he hears a click and looks to see the barrel of Lucy's sidearm on the table pointed directly at him.

 

Lucy sighs like the weight of the world is on her shoulders as she says "I wish it hadn't come to this, Alex and J`onn warned me this would happen, but I wanted to give you a chance, a chance to get over this Xenophobia once and for all"

What! What is she talking about? Doesn't she realise all I'm doing is trying to save her! To save her from this thing!

"Alpha team, bravo team, move in"

Moments later the restaurant is swarming with DEO operatives they quickly cuff the General. Even as they drag him out of the restaurant as he screams obscenity after obscenity Lucy falls into Kara's arms and had he not been a prisoner Kara's look would have turned him to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated


End file.
